The present invention relates in general to telecommunication techniques. More particularly, the invention provides a method and system for managing network resources. In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides a method and system for an access network to independently (i.e., without negotiating with connectivity service network and/or the mobile station) terminate connections to a mobile station based on certain predetermined conditions. Merely by way of example, the invention is described as it applies to wireless access network and content provider, but it should be recognized that the invention has a broader range of applicability.
Techniques for wireless communications have progressed through the years. For example, satellite wireless communication networks have been developed where satellites are use to relay voice communication among wireless. There are other techniques as well. Over the recent years, the “cellular” wireless communication networks have become one of the most widely used technique for providing wireless communication.
A wireless network usually includes base stations and mobile stations. For example, a mobile station (MS) refers to a station that is to be used while in motion or during halts at unspecified geographic locations. As an example, the mobile station is a mobile communication device. In another example, the mobile station is a cellular phone. In yet another example, a base station (BS) refers to a set of equipment that can provide connectivity, management, and control for one or more mobile stations. As merely an example, a connective service network refers to a set of network functions that provide IP connectivity services to mobile stations. In an exemplary process flow, a MS obtains radio access from a BS. Through the BS, the MS obtains IP services.
When a mobile station is connected to the network, the mobile station may loose its connection with the network due a variety of reasons (e.g., the mobile station moves into a building where radio signals are blocked, the mobile station freezes, etc.). For these situations, it is often desirable to terminate the connection between the mobile station and the network. In the past, various conventional techniques have been developed for terminating connection when mobile station is no longer properly connected to the network. Unfortunately, these conventional techniques are often inadequate.
Therefore, an improved method for providing wireless communication network is desired.